Obcurus
by Tany L. Moony
Summary: Laini Black developed a burning respectfulness for Severus Snape. What are the Marauders left to do when every stab they take at the defenseless Slytherin is stopped by a certain emerald-eyed-Ravenclaw...


Sirius, James, Remus and Peter all stepped into the Great Hall, Sirius' eyes falling upon the young Slytherin girl he'd been interested in for more than eight years. Her name was Tally Riddle [A/N: Tally is an original character created by my good friend Sage, she is half-blood, like Tom, but says that she's from Pure Blood relations], the youngest of the Riddle family, though no one questioned her relation to Tom, most just didn't even noticed.

"Jamie..." A girl with dusty brown hair dashed up behind them and practically knocked Sirius over in the process. "Quidditch practice... times... sorry... that I'm... so late..." She breathed, handing him a well worn piece of parchment with the weeks Quidditch practice times.

"Thanks Laini," [A/N: Laini is an original character, as is her family, they are part of the Black family and all Pure Bloods] James reached over and kissed her cheek. She smiled for a second then turned to Sirius.

"Sirius Black... quite checking Tally out, you speak to her all the time." Laini said, scoffing. Laini was Sirius' cousin, they we're related but Laini held a different last name, even though she used Black. The story behind that was a long one, her mother married another Pure Blood to the family of the name Serpens Teplier, he was a good husband, having two childen Laini and her older brother Salem. He was taken to Azbakan, when Laini was eight and Salem twelve, for torturing Muggles and insuring a spot as Death Eater alongside Voldemort. Laini's mum then took her maiden name back, Celestial Black, even though the divorce was never issued.

"Yeah, of course I do... but that doesn't mean I can't look..." Sirius smiled at his cousin, not having gotten along with her when school started in first year, they'd adjusted to each others ways by fifth year, which was the present year. Laini had her beliefs that Pure Bloods were perfect and Muggle Borns were, in her words, Mud Bloods. She also held the lowest regard for Half Bloods in her first year, but came to respect them, only because she had a crush on Remus before knowing of his Blood-line.

"Sirius chases anything in a shirt, ya know." Remus grinned, smaking Sirius on the back. Sirius gave a bark-like laugh and galloped over to the Slytherin table to speak with Tally. Peter and Remus exchanged standing positions, both unsure of what to say to Laini. Remus returned Laini's crush, almost ten times more, but neither knew of the others liking towards them. James then spotted Lily with her friend sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, waved to the others and left.

Remus, Peter and Laini all stared at each other before Laini commented,

"Lovely weather... great for Quidditch... must be going." And with that, the nervous Laini dashed off to the Ravenclaw table. [she's imensly smart and is in Ravenclaw] Remus sighed and turned to Peter.

"You scared her again, didn'tcha..." Remus grinned, showing he was joking around.

"I - I didn't mean t - to R - Remus... d - don't eat me... p - please..." Peter was referring to Remus' secret, making Remus turn bright red.

"You're lucky Laini walked away before you made that comment!" Remus growled, turning on his heal and walking off to the Ravenclaw table as well. [A/N: Sorry to everyone who says he's in Gryffindor, me and my friends always make him a Ravenclaw, so don't send me flames complaining]

Meanwhile, over at the Slytherin table, Sirius was taking his chance on sneaking up on Tally. He lifted his hands above his head and slowly walked up behind her, he was three inches away, almost breathing down his neck when...

"You can stop now, dog-boy, I'm not that stupid." Tally said, turning to face him, a smile growing on her pale face, lighting up her blue eyes.

"Darn, you just popped my balloon, Tally, can't you let me have my fun?" Sirius dropped next to her, his elbow landing in her pudding.

"And you just demolished my dessert... gonna make it up to me?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Sure... come with me m'lady... I will escort you to the grounds." Sirius stood, grabbed her hand and lead her to the Hogwarts doors. [A/N: No, Sirius is in Gryffindor, he sits with Tally sometimes] James, who was unsucsessfully flirting with Lily, saw Sirius leading a willing Tally outside and stood to join them.

"Where are they going?" Laini hissed, her protective side growing as she watched Sirius and Tally walking towards the Great Hall double doors.

"Probably out." Remus replied.

"Let's go." Laini stood, gathered her books, which she'd been studying and grabbed Remus hand. Remus quickly grabbed a biscuit with his free hand before Laini dragged him away from his lunch.


End file.
